Prunus salicina/Japanese Plum.
cv. xe2x80x98Aphroditexe2x80x99.
The present invention is directed to a new and distinct Japanese Plum (i.e., Prunus salicina) cultivar that originated near Sanger, Calif. during the course of a controlled breeding program. More specifically, during February, 1991, the xe2x80x98Shaynaxe2x80x99 cultivar (non-patented in the United States) was crossed with the xe2x80x98Santa Rosaxe2x80x99 cultivar (non-patented in the United States). The parentage of the new cultivar can be summarized as follows:
xe2x80x98Shaynaxe2x80x99xc3x97xe2x80x98Santa Rosaxe2x80x99. 
Eighty seeds were produced from this cross and were planted near Sanger, Calif. during 1992 and germinated and grew to yield seedling plants during 1992 and 1993. During the 1994 growing season the seedlings produced a substantial quantity of fruit and were studied in detail. A single plant of new cultivar was selected and was carefully preserved.
It was found that the new Japanese Plum cultivar of the present invention exhibits the following combination of characteristics:
(a) Forms large well-colored fruit of excellent firmness and flavor that is larger in size than that of the xe2x80x98Santa Rosaxe2x80x99 cultivar,
(b) Forms fruit that ripens a few days after that of the xe2x80x98Santa Rosaxe2x80x99 cultivar, and
(c) Is a regular bearer with greater fruit productivity than the xe2x80x98Santa Rosaxe2x80x99 cultivar.
During the spring of 1995 the new cultivar of the present invention was first asexually propagated by grafting onto one year-old xe2x80x98Mariannaxe2x80x99 plum rootstock (nonpatented in the United States) near Sanger, Calif. The resulting asexually reproduced trees produced few fruit in 1996, and produced the first significant fruit crop in 1997. Such significant fruiting has continued in each year thereafter. It has been confirmed that the characteristics of the new cultivar are strictly transmitted to the next generation following such asexual propagation.
The new cultivar of the present invention can be readily distinguished from its xe2x80x98Santa Rosaxe2x80x99 cultivar parent by the formation of generally larger fruit, the formation of firmer fruit at commercial maturity, overall greater fruit productivity, and a later fruit maturity by a few days. Additionally, the new cultivar can be readily distinguished from its xe2x80x98Shaynaxe2x80x99 cultivar parent by differences in ripening time, fruit attachment to the stone, fruit size, fruit color, productivity, and pollination requirements. The xe2x80x98Shaynaxe2x80x99 cultivar commonly ripens much later during the first week of August, is complete freestone, forms larger fruit that is lighter purple with a lesser coloration of the fruit surface, is less productive and an erratic bearer, and bears self-incompatible flowers.
The new cultivar of the present invention has been named xe2x80x98Aproditexe2x80x99.